The Cold Dark Vacuum of Space
by Brother Bunny
Summary: Voltron has been fighting evil once more! And loses... see how the new Zarkon weapon effects Voltron. Some language. Some Klance. Maybe more ships, idk yet.
1. Chapter I

The cold, dark vacuum of space. So quiet. So peaceful. So vast. Getting lost would be easy in this zero gravity realm. Losing your composure would be devastating. Yet they do it anyway. The legendary team that is Voltron fights day after day in the pitch black night. And today is no different.

The planet of Panlumin was under attack by another one of Zarkons new creations. This time it's one that embodies space. With it's revolutionary technology, it can extract light from maybe anything. Some say it can even take out a star.

Light is a valuable resource for the planet and its people. You see, light is its main trading good. Solar powered technology is its main trading good. The whole planet runs on these star powered devices. The new Zarkon weapon would be catastrophic for the planet.

As the new weapon reeks havoc on Panlumin, Voltron and the Castle of Lions wormwhole to the planet; the distress call received only a few minutes earlier. Of course they could've left sooner if one of the Paladins focused for one damn second.

"Pidge, why don't you SHUT YOUR QUIZNAK and let me explain," says Lance as they safely arrive and are traveling in the wormhole.

"Maybe I would if _you _would be more responsible and not take five million years to get ready," Pidge shouts through her radio comm. Lance scoffs, highly offended.

"How am I supposed to know we'd get a call today?" The radio goes silent for a tic. The rest of the team respectively sighs, rolls their eyes, or shakes their head. Hunk, however, turns his comm off so he can burst out laughing without damaging his friends ego. Finally, Allura speaks.

"Lance... we get calls basically everyday. Are you not remembering things properly?" Pidge does not turn off her comm. She laughs to her hearts content. She laughs so much so that Hunk feels inclined to turn his side back on just to laugh at Lance: Lance, who is silently pouting.

"Enough guys, we're here," Hunk and Pidge stop as Shiro gives the plan. Now I could tell you about that plan, and I could tell you about the epic battle that takes place, but that isn't the interesting part of our fun little story. No no no. The real fun is when they lose. When the whole team is blasted by the sercret weapon into space in completely different directions. Without their lions. No one together. Castle of Lions on some planet. So, so much panic.

"GUYS?" Lance exclaims, his friends no where in sight, "GUYS!?"_ Where are they?_

"I hear you Lance. Calm yourself," replies a voice on the other side of the radio, Keith, "Now tell me, where are you?" Lance frantically looks around. It takes him a second to realize he's not in space. He's just in a dark room. A cell. _Where's blue?_

"I'm in a jail. Oh Keith I don't know where I am I don't know where I am!" Lance chokes on a sob. _Where am I? _Next thing he know he's on the ground, sobbing, crying, yelling out: a complete mess.

"Hey, it's ok. You're ok. It's fine," Keith tries to comfort him the best he can, but at the same time Keith's panicking himself. Asking himself the same question. _Where are my friends? Where am I?_


	2. Chapter II

**Hi... have fun**

—————

The cold can be biting. Yet, once introduced to heat after a long time of only experiencing cold, the heat will eat one alive. This process of a freezing and then heating and then freezing once more happened time and time again to Shiro.

First he tried to fight it: beating the walls of his odd white cell, screaming until his throat was hoarse. Slowly but surely he realized no one could save him. And the only way to save himself was to save his energy first. So he slept. He stared at the wall. He ate the food when mysteriously appears when he wakes up. And he talks. He tells whoever's listen about his old life. His adventures, his friends, his _more than friends_. Of course that got him no where. Nothing happened for what Shiro could imagine was days. So many days of heat and cold then heat again. _It hurts. Black where are you? _Then he sleeps.

As another heat wave pressed in, Shiro wakes abruptly from a quiet noise (or pain. He does not know anymore) in the corner of the room he normally his food is delivered. Slowly opening his eyes, Shiro discovered who was taking care of him for the past few days. He was shocked to discover a small girl carefully placing his food on the floor. A small girl who had markings that looked a lot like Allura's.

——————

_Sweet music smells of candy roads and heaven, _a completely delusional Pidge thinks to herself as she cascades down farther and farther into what seems to be a deep pit of despair. Of course there was music filling the tunnel, yet the smell was anything but heavenly. A mix of skunk spray and maybe some axe body spray so thick you could see its green hase even in the darkness had been emitted from invisible vents. At least that's Pidge had discovered before she was knocked out from the smoke or music and turned mad when waking up.

_Sweet, sweet candy dreams, _thought Pidge, an intellectual. _Sweet dreams?_

As quickly as the dream started, it ended. Suddenly, Pidge was falling in a never ending spirl and panicking to her hearts content. There were no dreams only fear. Fear of life or death. The fog was blue. And the music has changed.

—————

_We don't know where they are, but we are together waiting. Waiting to be called upon. Waiting for the connection to kick in. Waiting __for the right moment. _

_—————_

**Sorry for taking so long. Plz don't come at me. I'm trying ok.**


	3. Chapter III

Hunk never felt more exhausted in his entire life. He had been trekking for four days with the Circumsol inhabitants. The barren planet only consisted of desert. Circumsolians were the only peoples to brave the land for the scoring sun was ever close to their home.

The Circumsolians were peripatetic. They traveled form place to place hoping to find the occasional oasis for their next living area. Hunk did not know why they traveled so much, nor did he like it. He was not made for all this walking, he decided, he was made for food and fighting! Not this... Yet the Circumsolians where content, so Hunk was forced to be too.

The desert was silent: only the sound of shoes chrunching on the sand could be heard. No one spoke, for it would waste time and energy. Not that many had energy. The people had informed Hunk that he had joined them crashing done from space on their 46 day of exploring.

That's what they called it exploring. Hunk thought it was more of aimlessly trudging. But hey, who was he to judge. It wasn't his custom, but theirs. Even if he hated it with a burining passion.

Suddenly, a small voice cried out from the front of the pack.

"A haven! A safe haven! We've arrived!" Hunk and the others squinted into the horizon. expecting to see a mirage, he was surprised when the people around him could also see the island in a sea of sand. The group all broke off running. A new wave of energy surged through the crowd. Within minutes, they reached the beautiful greenery.

Hunk staggered to a spot of grass and fell onto his back. He breathed in the fresh clean air. Ignoring the laughter around him, he closed his eyes and thought of home.

_Just a few days here, _he thought calmly, _then I'll leave._

Keith wandered the pitch black halls of a strange building. He knew for a fact that he left his bayard in his lion. Or was did he leave it on the planet? Yeah, that seemed more likely. Wait... what planet was that again? And why were they there? The thoughts left his mind as he ran into another wall.

"Shit!" he yelled out into the ominous blackness.

"Are you good buddy?" a voice said. Who was that again? Lance! It was Lance! _How come I forgot Lance?_

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keith replied, "Ran into another goddamn wall." Lance sighed on the other side of the com.

"Just making sure." Lance shuffled. A loud silence rang out as Keith started to walk, now feeling the wall so he didn't run into it again. Nothing happened for a while. Neither talked. They were too tired. Nothing seemed worth it anyway...

Something shuffled on Lance's side again.

"What's up Lance?" Keith asked, turning a corner. Lance took a sharp intake of breath.

"Someone's coming," Lance whispered, "Their coming towards me." Keith heard more noises that sounded like keys hitting metal.

"Time to come out now," a new voice chuckled, "She wouldn't want the pretty boy to be locked up too long, now would she?"

"Lance? Lance, who is that?" Keith started walking faster. Lances breathing became heavy.

"I don't know, oh God," Lance whimpered, "Keith I'm scared." Keith started to jog.

"You'll be ok buddy." Keith looked around frantically. _Where the hell am I? _"I'm gonna find you ok? I'll find you."

"Oh God." The line went dead.

"Lance!" Keith took off running into the darkness. Somehow knowing they were near each other.

**Hi! I'm gonna try posting more. Sorry for the long wait.**


	4. Chapter IV

Allura and Coran have slept for more than a thousand years, yet they seem to be repeating their unusual sleep-patterns once more.

Lance was being dragged somewhere by an alarming handsome man who he was pretty sure was the one responsible for his malnourishment.

Pidge fell deeper into what she referred to as an emotional hell whole, her personality changing every 46 minutes.

Keith kept running and running towards where he was sure Lance was, surviving off of pure will to live. Or maybe will to save his friend.

Shiro never saw his caretaker after she seemed to disappear into dust, becoming weaker with each extreme weather switches.

Hunk fell into a daze in his newly found bliss with his alien partners, living happily and care-free.

Somehow Allura knows all of this information in her coma. She dreams the experiences each paladin is going through as it happens in real life. She watches on in pain seeing their suffering from a distance. Her mind focuses on Lance after shifting through each paladins lives.

He walks through a very familiar hallway, led by who they now know is Patrick. His smile is gorgeous. His blond hair flops up and down with each step. His eyes are literally galaxies. They have not pupil or cornea. Just space. He's lean and tall. Taller than Lance. He was damn hot.

And Lance knew. The man was a soft boy trying to seduce him into "working" with him. Every day he was led into the same light blue room with a table filled with a feast. He ate as Patrick just watched happily. Then Lance was taken to a machine that sent enticing pictures of Patrick and flowers and cute things. Every day Lance resists to the urge to get up and make out with Patrick. Yet today seems to be different.

The room has the feast, but when Lance is done devouring his only meal of the day Patrick smiles and chuckles softly.

"You really are unique Lance," he says in a soft voice. He stalks towards Lance, who is still sitting. His captor takes his chin in his hand and tilts it up. "Nothing works on you. But why is that?" His grip tightens. Looking Lance dead in the eye, he begins again,

"So we have a new machine that should do the trick," he laughs, "Let me see who has taken your heart oh so selfishly from me." Patrick starts to pace, letting go of Lance's chin. Allura can see the hand prints clear as day.

Lance doesn't speak. He just turns on the com he has hidden in a ring Patrick had given him. Keith should hear what's coming.

A vision of Keith rushes to Allura of him stopping because he heard com turn on. His breath heavy and face sunken in. Then the vision switches back to Lance.

Patrick leads him to a new chair with a large headrest. Lance sits as Patrick put restraints on his ankles, wrists, and waist.

"Put your head against the rest fully," Patrick orders. Right as Lance does so, pain surges through his body. He screams out for no one in particular. Just _someone_. No one comes of course. No one can.

A screen next to the chair flickers with pictures. Pictures of his family, friends, and all of Voltron.

"I need you to focus!" Patrick cries, "Focus!" Lances screams again. Yet Patrick turns the power of the machine up. Pictures start to flicker more and more. Then one person in particular comes up again and again. Patrick abruptly turns the machine off. He grinds his teeth together.

"So this is the man that has taken you," Patrick says through a clenched jaw, "Keith Kogane."

Allura's vision goes black.

**Sorry about how rushed this is. I'm to make my writing better and it's hard man.**


	5. Chapter V

Pidge was in pain.

Her head throbbed. Her limbs had swelled. Her stomach seemed to be eating itself from hunger. More than once she had thought she saw ground only to realize it was a mirage type delusion. She no longer saw or felt the presence of the ever-going smoke, though it had just turned gray, snapping her back to reality. She was so god-damn tired. Once in a while, Pidge would feel herself falling asleep while in mid-air. At first she tried to fight it, but eventually she gave in to he instincts and slept. And slept. And slept. In fact she was sleeping at the time we enter to see Pidge once more.

What she did not realize, was that she was falling at extremely alarming rate that was much faster from the time she fell asleep. Wind whistled in her ears, as her hair flew behind her. Suddenly, her Bayard started to fall away from her. Her eyes snap open as she senses something is wrong. With lightning speed she snatches the weapon and starts to calculate. Calculate her surroundings and the rate she was going. Calculate her emotions and her senses. Everything about seems normal except for the fact she was literally about to die.

Looking around she noticed the walls of the cave were not flat and had rocks jutting out from them. Taking her Bayard and transforming it, she swung it at a rock. Immediately it caught. Yet, Pidge quickly realized her mistake. At full speed she was flying toward the wall. Not only that, her arm seemed to be pulled from her socket as the line pulled tight. Not thinking of any other solution, Pidge stuck out her legs. Right as she hit the wall she bent her legs in hope to absorb the impact. She heard a crack as she the rocks hard. Pidge had broke her left ankle (that leg that hit first) and shattered her knee cap (her right leg had buckled). Pidge cried out in pain. For a while she hung there sobbing. But a sharp pain in her arm reminded her of her also injured arm.

Slowly but surely, she used her Bayard to raise herself to the ledge she initially hooked onto. There she collapsed, panting. She looked down to see the faint lines of the floor of the cave. There seemed to be lights lining the bottom. Exhausted and in pain her mind was foggy. she didn't think of what was down there, but only of how to get down there. If there were inhabitants, they must have to help her.

Right?

Hooking her Bayard back onto the ledge, she lowered herself carefully. It seemed to take ages for Pidge to reach the ground, but eventually her injured legs touched the bottom. Right away she collapsed again, not able to support herself any longer. She started to see dots everywhere. Dancing in and out of her vision. Figures started walking towards her. They had appeared out of no where. No where Pidge could see of course. One of them said something in a language Pidge did not understand. But before Pidge could speak up, the figure who had talked, kicked her in the face making Pidge black out as she shouted out in pain.

**Sorry for this short chapter if you still even read this lol. I was really busy and needed to get something out there. The chapters might continue to be this short and messy, for schools starting and I'll have even less time. Thanks for reading! If you want comment who's pov you want next lol.**


End file.
